Halcyon University: The Other Side of the Story
by Gavos112
Summary: Gavin is a freshmen at Halcyon University, hailing from Courier Town in Kalos. He's going to go through a whole new kind of adventure! Math, homework, acting, and deep interaction with Pokemon than he'd ever thought! If you're reading this story, then I have a feeling you know what kind of interaction I'm suggesting. 18 content. Lemon. Pokephilia.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start whining like a 5 year old, I DID get permission from ShinjiHiroku. I'm going to make this into a series, and try my damn best to dedicate myself to it. It's not easy sometimes. But prepare to bring your tissues. This series is going to be...FUN!

And 18+. AND Pokephilia. AND lemon. AND a bunch of ANDs.

Be sure to read the original story that birthed it all: s/5856844/1/Halcyon-University

Perhaps I should explain myself before I go and tell you this story. What I'm telling you is true. And what you'll see here might offend you...but I'm telling you now. I'm real. They're real. Everything here is real. But who am I, and who are they?

My name is Gavin. I won't give out my last name, because I don't want you to try and hunt me down, whether you're human or not. Now THEY are those I'm talking about. My friends, partners, and...er...encounters. I bet you're still confused. Don't worry, I can clear up some of the confusion. But be prepared.

I am a student in Halcyon University. You might know the joint. It's certainly a gigantic college. But, see, it's not just a college. It's a whole fucking town. This is called Halcyon Center. A 40 mile complex with stores, dorms, and what not. The biggest building is the campus. Transportation is via cable car (FUTUUUURE!) or walking. Appropriately, the girl and boy dormitories are separated. I mean, sex is nice and all, but are we REALLY going to be literally fucking around in the middle of a university? I certainly hope not. Or..."hoped" not.

I had just gotten done with Orientation. I had to sit there and listen to a fifty million minute long speech about facts and rules and crap. It was literally like reading the Terms and Uses shit on a site or download. I do agree to them, but I don't read them. Been there, done that, huh?

After that, they gave me my schedule and translator. Apparently the translator was a card you can fit in your pocket (again, FUTUUUUUURE!). Right now, I'm in the male car, heading towards my new, temporary home. The only thing I was worried about was sharing. I am an independent 21 year old. I'm also diagnosed with minor Aspergers. The many jokes I get from that term of autism...Some of em are actually pretty funny.

I'm getting ahead of myself here. You know who I am now, but WHAT am I? I'm obviously a human. A Caucasian male with dark brown curly hair. I wear a white t-shirt with a dark red and white jacket. My blue jeans are neat, and my black and green shoes are without one bit of dirt. I had to look my best on Orientation. I didn't know how good until it was too late, though. A crap load of students wore suits and ties and etc. Awkward.

Right. So, the room assignment list. See, while I know over 400 students are going to be taking over rooms, trying to get one by themselves...I was the smarty pants. Even though I AM an idiot. I simply hide from any attention whatsoever, and then watch as the boys sign up for rooms. Many had futile efforts to try and get a room to theirselves...oh for Christ's sakes. There was no such thing as forever alone in the dormitories. As soon as the students entered their rooms, I rushed over to the board...Fuck. All rooms were either taken by one or more, or full. I searched desperately...no...crap...alright. I guess I'd be having a roommate after all.

I sign up with a room with only one name. I couldn't see what name it was. It was a bit too...illegible. Meh. Two hours pass, and I am finalized. I rush to my room to explore. I was amazed by what I saw. Two bunk beds, a 40-inch flat screen HDTV, half a kitchen, two desks on either corner, a room for washing and drying clothes, and a full bathroom. 10,000 students would be getting these, and I was one of them. But not only that, I was the first in this room. I had the choice of claiming beds. I smiled, and picked the bottom level of the bed on the right. It was so comfy. I could easily just fall asleep on this thing.

What the hell. I slipped into the covers, clothes on, and closed my eyes. I was a sleepy fellow. Notorious for falling asleep in class ever since kindergarten. And I'm not kidding. I had many theories as to why this was. Maybe my brain produced abnormal amounts of melatonin? If I ever meet a Hypno...

Shit, shit, SHIT! I forgot probably the most important part! Humans aren't the only ones in this campus. There's a forest surrounding the Halcyon Center. Wild Pokemon can burst in at any moment. But that doesn't happen from what I hear. And if it does, we can defend ourselves. I don't have a Pokemon, but I have the Trainer License, Driver's License, and Student ID. I can buy a few Balls at the Mart if I want to, but right now I don't need a Pokemon on me. I've got to really give it my all in these studies and works. This school reaches you everything. Mainly Pokemon, but it's got an acting industry.

I've always wanted to be an actor. In Elementary, Middle, and High School, I was a very good actor and singer. Mostly singer, apparently, but I wasn't so interested in that. I wanted to become super crazy, but super funny. Like, Adam Sandile or Will Furrett. The Kalos region certainly enjoyed my acts, and I did too. I wasn't entirely famous, buuuuuut I DID strike up some reputation. Halcyon would likely help me improve, and become the very best. Like no one ever was.

I really gotta lay off the electronics. "You're being sarcastic!" A certain Captain Obvious says in my head. I'd tell him thanks, but I was drifting off. I think I heard the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

This is where things get interesting. Remember, IF YOU ARE NOT 18+, OR ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH HUMANS HAVING SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH POKEMON, THEN DO NOT READ THIS. I hope I was capital enough.

The first day at this university was not gonna be hell. I've been in plenty of schools in my life. There is no "first day hell." The only thing that actually causes that is fear. I had nothing to fear. If I was in this university period, that's a gigantic accomplishment. So, I'd be just alright. The only thing I could ever be worried about was the future. What would happen? Would I get beat up? Would I fail? Or would I be one of the best students?

I could hardly care. Because today was the first day. You know what that means? Introductions! Totally fun and not as boring as watching the grass grow!

No, I don't need Captain Obvious to tell me I'm being sarcastic.

I looked around my dorm room. Still no sign of my roommate. Do I even have a roommate? Maybe there was a change? Oh, the joy! That meant I could work in peace and do what I want! That usually includes playing video games. Yeah...I brought a few things over. Not guilty. Yeah, my parents and past teachers kept pestering me about how studying was more important. But for some reason, no matter how much I didn't entirely pay attention, I had some kind of super intuition. Sure, there's things I'd have to learn by paying attention and doing work, but others look just so simple. One simple bit of logic. I guess that's probably what got me here.

I groan and get up. Time to start hell. I start my daily little process that everyone likes to call "preparing." Wake up, take off clothes, go to shower, wash, put on clothes, clean your teeth and hair, get your stuff, and get the fuck outta there. And I did this all in less than 15 minutes. And the doctors told me that living independently wouldn't be advised for me!

As I walked out of the dormitories, and into the monorail, I took a seat near the middle. You see, taking the front either marks you as a nerd, lazy, or a teacher's pet. The back labeled you as a jackass without respect, or a "gangster." Why, Arceus? Why did you create stupidity?

I took a seat around the middle. That was much more my style, and just right between the danger zones. I took a look at my schedule...

Acting, Science, History, Mega Evolution, Medicine (Doctor, doctor anyone?), Technology, and Bonding.

Acting? Yessssss. Love acting. I do it for a living. I get in every play I can. Get the biggest parts I can manage. Be the silliest thing an audience can ever see. I've done so plenty of times over the years. I remember one time I was doing one little dity, and I had to dance...with a Mismagius. Let me tell you why that's bad. One, I can't dance. Period. My legs are static, and cannot be as graceful as anyone can move. Two, this is a fucking GHOST. My HANDS go right through her. She also floated, so no need for leg work. I could've sworn she was giving me a troll face. But I WILL dance if I must. That's how much I like acting.

I do like science too. Favorite educational subject. It's got so many awesome and terrifying things that some don't care to know about. With science, a lot of things are possible. The only thing bad about it is inhumanity. But even we can take care of that.

History's alright. It's an interesting story. Bad pun? Yes, I feel bad. But it really is. From the beginning of time to, well, now.

Now, Mega Evolution intrigued me. I guess this was a recently added class, because I didn't see it in the Halcyon University brochure. Like evolution, Mega Evolution is pretty mysterious. But if this meant that we would end up taking a look at Pokemon at their super mega awesome forms...I might like this class. Now, I kinda already knew what Mega Evolution was. It was discovered in the Kalos region after all. And I, being from Couriway Town, learned about this. Well, a bit.

Medicine just means they think I'll be a good doctor. Well you know what? They're pretty damn right.

Technology was literally for entertainment. My dad used to build computers, so I know a few things here and there. But if I learn a bit more...well...I don't think I'll be coming out of my dorm room anytime soon.

Now, this is weird. Bonding is a Pokemon specific class. Students will learn to truly make friendly bonds with Pokemon, and become best buddies and what not. Maybe this was some kind of class made so that those gangsters won't do stupid stuff? I'm looking at you, terrorists and Team Plasma and stuff. But there is one thing I dread about this class. They don't have a rental Pokemon for you.

You have to catch it yourself.

And trust me. With my luck, I don't think I could catch even a Pidgey with a Master Ball.

The monorail stopped, and I exited to proceed outside of the main building, where my classes awaited. I gave a few students some passerby glances, as they did the same to me. I saw the main doors in front of me, and took a deep sigh. My first day would be fine, I knew it. I absolutely knew it.

...Absolutely.

...

Hah! I told you it wasn't bad! I gave the Acting class a good impression, I took shitloads of notes in Science, I fell asleep in History, I fell asleep in Mega Evolution (People kept bugging me, telling me that they demonstrated a Mega Mawile. Fuuuuuuuuu-), made an animation in Technology, got straight to work in Medicine. Now for the Bonding class...aw hell.

The classroom had a pink wallpaper with many pictures of Glameow, Meowth, and many other cat Pokemon. I swear to you, I was in Dolores Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was expecting a teacher that looked like a toad. The door opened, and out came a-

"Good morning, children." The professor said. Huh. So I was right. I WAS dealing with Dolores. Or, maybe some alter dimensional version of her where she's actually Satan. But that didn't turn out to be the case. The woman appeared to be in her forties. She was white, light brown hair, a pink, snuggly dress, pink pants, pink heels, and a smile with pink lips. Whatever Smeargle made her clothes went through a lot of sweat and tears. But mostly tears. And probably dignity.

"I am, Mrs. Gordon. I will be teaching you how to bond with your partners: your Pokemon." She said, rather too sweetly. "Now, raise your hand if you already have a Pokemon with you...no no, don't send it out!" She shouted at one poor bloke, about to send his Quick Ball flying. He must've been impatient. About nineteen out of twenty-five raised their hands. If it had been a low number, like 5, I would've figured "show-offs," but this was a different case. Us six students without Pokemon were the oddballs until we got something. The class stared at us. Great.

Luckily, Umbri-I mean, Mrs. Gordon, was a little more merciful than the toad woman off of Harry Potter. She just smiled and said, "Alright. You have exactly one week to capture one. If you do not do so in the allotted time, I'm afraid I will have to execute half the points off of this assignment."

...Dude. Capture a Pokemon. Remember one of the most important rules? The one almost every single adult warns us in almost every single town? "Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might jump out at you!" And apparently, we needed a Pokemon of our own to defend ourselves, and weaken the said Pokemon we're wanting to catch. It's either this woman wants us dead, or she's a newbie. Oh lord Arceus, there's a fire.

...

See, when there's a project, I wait around the middle. I have better things to do than immediately get to work, but I can't wait until the last minute to do the work. This is an easy process on my head. 3 days of relaxing and other work, and then, I could finally begin. After classes, I start heading over to the forest. I had a chance of getting killed in there! Mrs. Gordon was insane! Meh. She didn't look like a woman with a plan any how.

"Geronimo." I say, as a matter-of-factly, before taking the first ste-

"What're you doing?" Said a delicate, gently crafted voice. I turn around and see the maker of the voice. It was around this time I remembered I still had the translator. I was face to face with a Gardevoir. Apparently curious to see what I was up to. Maybe it was from another trainer?

"Yes, a trainer here is my partner." The Gardevoir nods. "If you seek catching a wild Pokemon, I can assist." The celestial humanoid like creature nodded softly. I guess it can read minds. Typical, but interesting. Not to mention that it's an invasion of privacy. If there's a device that can block the mind readers, the inventors can shut up and take my money. But right now, I had to keep my thoughts as normal as possible. I heard a small huff from the Gardevoir. That meant I was doing it right.

We pass the buildings, and I mean PLENTY of the buildings, before we end up at the forest. But in that timeframe, lots of interesting things were found. Wild Pokemon, at least, according to Gardevoir, were waltzing about the Halcyon Center. At first thought, I assumed these were gonna attack, or become my firsts. There were quite a variety. Zigzagoon, Dragonite, Pikachu, Deino, Wigglytuff...I'd like to go through the whole list, but frankly, that'd kill me. I wondered why they were out and about. On purpose.

As I figured, the Gardevoir responded. "Wild Pokemon are able to talk to the trainers and students here, and do so often. They also have a decent relationship with humans here." I could've sworn she said that a little oddly. I couldn't place my finger on it. And she wouldn't answer for me. I looked at the various Pokemon. "No, I wouldn't focus on capturing them. That's not a good idea."

I nodded, and went on to the forest with the Gardevoir beside me.

I'm not too sure whether that was a bad idea, or a good idea. I couldn't tell at the time. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't follow her.

I entered the forest, and prepared myself. Anything could happen at this moment. I could die here. I looked around. Nothing of interest. Just trees and grass. I looked at Gardevoir. "Do you sense anything?"

She looked at me, and then a few areas. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she ran away from the forest, deserting me. Talk about loyalty. I was confused as to why she ran away. Maybe a Pokemon she didn't wanna meet? I turned to the direction the Gardevoir faced before running, and I found a snarling Houndoom. Well. Shit.

I could understand why the Gardevoir ran now. Houndoom are Dark-Fire types. Gardevoirs are flimsy Psychic-Fairy types. Something like this could rip her limbs off. Or worse. I backed away with my hands up, trying to show I meant nothing. But this devil dog wasn't taking it. The Houndoom barked and growled at me viciously. Well what the hell now? That's when I remembered. The translator!

"Hey! I don't mean any harm! I was just looking around the forest a bit and-"

"Lay down! On your back!" The Houndoom snarled. It had some feminine voice to it. Maybe a territorial doggy? I didn't wanna find out, so I kept backing up. She didn't like this. "I said lay down or I swear I'll burn you to a crisp!" The Houndoom snorted a bit of flames to underline. Not that I needed it.

I reluctantly lay down on my back, and covered my eyes. I was going to die. Rather brutally. All for education! And I actually liked school!

The Houndoom seemed a bit pleased, for once. She padded over to me, and began sniffing me a bit. What, did I smell? I showered this morning. And why would a Houndoom be wanting to know what I smelled like before it'd eat me? To know what I'd taste like? Seriously.

Then she snarled at me again. What now? "Take off your clothes!"

"What? No."

"Now!"

"You're going to kill me anyway. What's the point of taking off my clothes? So you can kill me qui-"

The Houndoom snorted a larger amount of fire, and barked angrily at me. Scared, I began to remove my clothing. I removed my shirt. I lay it next to me so that it'd keep me a little warm during my final moments. But the Houndoom was not pleased. I sighed, and removed my shoes, socks, and pants. Yup, that'd do.

The Houndoom had had enough it appears. She growled, and lashed out at me with her teeth. This was it. The killing blow. Goodbye, comedy, IRC, toad woman, and most of all, my dignity. Wait, dignity? Where'd that come from? I'd still have dignity even being killed. So why did I feel like I had none? That's when I saw that my underwear had been ripped off rather brutally. I was entirely naked to the Pokemon.

So thaaaaaat's why I kinda lost my dignity. The Houndoom was going to absolutely humiliate me in the moment of my doom. And frankly, I was helpless to stop it. She began to lean forward to attack me again. I closed my eyes for what would seem the last time I would walk this earth.

Then, I felt a red-hot warm, rough tongue on my penis.

My eyes shot wide open as I saw a very unspeakable sight. The Houndoom was licking me up, and my cock was getting erect in no time at all. I hadn't felt this good since my first lay on my girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend. I had to make a few sacrifices to go to Halcyon. But this was not a sacrifice I expected. I gripped the grass and moaned as the hellhound kept lapping up. This was amazing. I couldn't keep my thoughts very clear. I was in a haze of pleasure and I was lost. So I just laid back and enjoyed the ride.

The Houndoom licked my tip first, then down the base. 6 inches were now erect and in front of her. The hellhound quit licking, and began engulfing my cock. I moaned a little louder, and tried pushing forward, but she forced me back down with a paw, and brought her head down further to engulf all 6 inches. Her tongue swirled around my tool like a lollipop. And from what I could feel, she certainly loved this flavored lollipop.

I moaned, still wanting to thrust in her mouth, but also still held back by a paw. She kept bobbing her head up and down, and sucking as she did so. I had no focus whatsoever at this moment. Everything was blurry now. All I could feel was the Houndoom sucking me off. Oh, how I wished this would go on. This hellhound just pleasing me. No classes. No work. Just this mind numbing pleasure wracking my body. I'd give almost anything for this amazing feeling.

But that little...uh...that gigantic load of pleasure was soon ended. The Houndoom stopped licking, and took a good look at my now fully erect member. It twitched in anticipation, as did I. Why did she stop? Was it my taste? Or maybe-Oh. Yeah.

The fire hound climbed up on me, and placed her heated crotch against mine. I looked up at her with a dazed expression as she lowered her lower body firmly. I could feel the tip of my cock cutting into the hungry vice of the Houndoom. It was very hot. Very, very hot. Like I was putting my dick on an open fire. But this was different. It was like a cozy fire. A fire that grabbed my dick and gave it mindblowing pleasure.

Or, that's what what happened first. The Houndoom was in no mood for sitting around, obviously, and she began slamming into me freely while I lay there, unable to escape. I moaned and gasped from both pleasure and pain. That doggy pussy was so very, very tight. And from the vast friction going on in there, it was starting to burn. But the Houndoom just humped me harder, and harder, and harder. She moaned in celestial bliss, and her vagina was getting wetter. Finally something to soothe some of the pain. But it still kinda hurt. She drove me to the ground in her thrusts as I took it all.

I gasped. I could feel cum surging up into my cock. I knew I couldn't hold so much longer. I instinctively held on to the Houndoom, who rewarded me with torturous thrusting. After about 30 seconds of pain and pleasure, I pulled the hellhound's hips down on mine, and came. I came jets of my seed. Far more than I've ever released before. And my own orgasm brought about the orgasm of the dog on top of me. I felt her walls clamp down on me, getting each and every last bit of seed I could pump out. I held her, dazed, and disoriented. I felt like I was drifting off. The Houndoom seemed to grin down at me. I didn't know what was coming next...slowly drifting off...at the mercy of the hellhound...

"Mira, Rock Slide this bloody bogus!" Said an incoming Australian accent.

Groggily, I turned to see some taller guy with a red shirt and brown vest. He also had brown pants with dark brown boots. He wore some kind of cowboy hat, and yellow sunglasses. He had a bit of whiskers on him, too. Above him was a Flygon flapping its wings. I was still dazed at this point, so I couldn't really make out what happened. All I remember was the tight Houndoom leaving my loose member, a few snarls, and then I fell asleep.

Well, crikey.


End file.
